Emolga
by ChipmunkFanatic
Summary: During another one of their journeys, the monks stumble upon a desperately injured Emolga that had apparently picked a fight with the wrong Onyx...


The monks stopped dead in their tracks as the ground shook beneath their feet.

"What in tarnation was 'at?" Clay asked, hand flying to steady his cowboy hat as the other groped for equilibrium.

Kimiko reached into her pocket to retrieve her Pokénav, tapped a few buttons, then stared at it quizzically. "It says the ground around here should be stable." She looked back up at the others then took a moment to scan their surroundings. "It's probably just a Pokémon. It says Onix are common in this area."

Rai shuddered. "Ew, rock types," before adding, at a narrowed look from Clay. "Not that there's anything _wrong_ with rock types!" He offered an apologetic, if not slightly cheeky smile at the Ground and Rock type specialist. "They're just not my style."

Omi on the other hand was elated at the opportunity to register another Pokémon for Professor Fung and quickly made his way atop the nearest rock, looking around frantically. "Ooh, ooh, I would most like to find an Onyx. Are there also Steelix in the area, Kimiko?"

"Not that I can tell. If anything there'll be a few Geodude."

Omi's face fell, but another rumble sent him tumbling off the rock and hitting the ground with a pained huff. Rai chuckled under his breath, earning a sharp glance from Kimiko and an eye roll from Clay. Omi picked himself up and dusted off his clothes. "Well regardless!" he said when he'd regained his footing. "We must find this new Pokémon and register it for the Professor!"

"I agree," Clay said, grinning from ear to ear now. "I've always wanted ta catch me an Onyx. They weren't too common 'round Fuchsia City, ain't that right, girl?" Clay's Sandshrew peeked out from under the brim of his hat and nodded its affirmations.

The ground shook again and Rai groaned. "Let's just get in, get the data, and get out huh? These tremors are already making me sick of this place."

A while later and the quakes began to increase in intensity as the monks neared the source. All four had been thrown from their feet multiple times and even Clay had to admit that this trip was turning out to be a lot less fun than he'd expected.

Eventually they'd reached a small chasm, each peeking out behind the ledge in turn.

"There it is!" Omi exclaimed as loud as he could in his hushed tone of voice. "It is quite remarkable."

Clay whistled lowly. "Sure is, just look at that gleam!"

Kimiko shook her head at the absolute _shine_ in Clay's eye, turning to Raimundo to see his reaction… when she realized he wasn't there.

"Raimundo, partner, what do ya think yer doin'?!"

Kimiko and Omi whipped around just in time to see Rai sliding down the edge of the chasm, shoulders tensed and eyes trained on the Onyx thrashing about at the bottom.

"Rai!" Kimiko called just as the self-proclaimed Flying type master hit the ground, "What are you doing? Are you crazy?!"

Apparently, Raimundo didn't hear any of it and had proceeded to make a loop around the Onyx, waving his arms in the air and shouting a string of insults. "Hey! Hey you! Yeah, ugly! I've seen better rocks on my side-walk!"

Omi stared, disbelief clear in his expression. "I would take that as a yes, Kimiko..."

The Onyx swerved around, zeroing in on Raimundo immediately. It reared back, snakelike and deadly, before lunging at the brunet.

"Raimundo, _get out of there_! What do you think you're-"

Omi tugged at Kimiko's sleeve urgently. "Look!"

Kimiko and Clay both directed their sight in the direction Omi was pointing and both could barely make out a tiny black and white dot curled in the corner.

"Is 'at…" Clay began.

Kimiko gasped. "An Emolga!"

Omi stared at the creature in newfound fear, "But Emolga are Electric _and_ Flying type- Rock types would inflict four times the normal damage!"

All three stared down at Raimundo with sudden understanding, though no less worry, as he narrowly dodged a powerful swipe of the Onyx's tail that smashed a rock right where he'd been standing.

"Scyther!" Rai called, reaching down to pull the Netball from his belt, "I need you buddy!"

Scyther emerged from the ball with a flash of light and a determined cry, rushing to the aid of his trainer. It landed smoothly beside Raimundo, looking around quickly to assess the situation.

"We're gonna go for the Steel Wing, U-Turn combo, got it?"

It looked about the environment critically, calculating. "Scy Scyther," it said with a nod.

Raimundo raced to a safe distance as Scyther circled the Onyx. Catching sight of the Bug Type, Onyx pulled back its tail, preparing for a Rock Slide.

"Dodge it, Scyther!" Scyther dodged cleanly and Rai grinned. What his Scyther lacked in bulky defense, it made up for in sheer speed and power, something Rai'd always found exhilarating about Flying types.

Onyx roared in frustration, doubling back and attempting another Rock Slide.

Raimundo let out a sharp laugh. "Too slow. Steel Wing!"

Scyther zipped through the air, its claws glowing a brilliant silver as it sliced the Onyx- Critical Hit.

The Onyx staggered, obviously weakened by the attack, but also angered further. It roared again, rearing back once more.

"Wait for it…" Rai said, entire body tensed and Scyther, though too far away to hear his master's orders, tensed as well.

The Onyx burst forward in rage with what should have been a devastating Double-Edge attack.

"U-Turn!"

Scyther spun, clawing once more at the Onyx before zooming past and disappearing back into its Pokéball. The Onyx on the other hand had far too much momentum to stop now and had been far to angered to notice the very solid stone wall behind Scyther. It collided with the wall with a great crash that shook the entire chasm, rocks tumbling from the upper edge and landing on Onyx, forcing it to the ground.

Raimundo coughed as the dust began to clear, squinting to see through the thickness.

For a moment, everything was silent and Rai breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rai!? Are you okay?" Raimundo perked as he heard Kimiko's voice calling out, reverberating off the walls.

"Yeah, I'm cool!" he called back, glad of the fact himself.

Another rumble though, had all four of them tensing again and Rai turned to see the Onyx rising slowly from the ruble. Palming Altaria's Pokéball, Raimundo prepared himself for another round. But the Onyx shook the debris off itself, snorted rather rudely at him then turned and burrowed through the opposite wall.

Disaster averted, Raimundo let his shoulders sag in exhaustion.

It wasn't over yet though, and he remembered all too clearly the reason he'd jumped down here in the first place. Rushing to the other side of the canyon, Raimundo knelt before the battered Pokémon, reaching out a hand to smooth the ragged fur of the Emolga's tiny body. It twitched but didn't move or open its eyes and Rai gulped, scooping it up to cradle it against his body.

"Oh no, the poor thing!"

Rai looked up to see the others running towards him, stopping in a semi-circle around him and the small Electric type.

Rai scoffed. "Well it's about time you guys got here." He leveled a half annoyed and half joking stare at Omi. "I could have used you guys a few minutes ago, y'know." His tone was rough with concealed worry and Clay bit the inside of his cheek.

"It'll be all right Rai, we just gotta get the little feller to a Pokémon Center. It'll be healed up all nice 'n new by the end of the day."

Raimundo frowned and Kimiko placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "But we better hurry."

Raimundo inhaled deeply, shifting around to stand when the Emolga made a weak, pained sound. Its ears twitched and its eyes peeked open.

Raimundo's entire body relaxed and he smiled down at the Pokémon. "Aye, don't you scare me like that!" he said, though the statement lacked all anger.

"Emol?" it questioned. Suddenly, its eyes widened then narrowed and a powerful electric shock coursed through Raimundo's body. Kimiko shouted out in surprise, pulling her hand away.

The shock left Emolga huffing in exhaustion and Rai more than slightly charred. It took a deep breath in preparation of another Thunderbolt, but Rai shut it down quickly. "Stop! Don't waste your energy!" Emolga paused, looking up at the Flying type trainer with suspicion. "We have to get you to a Pokémon Center first. After that, you can shock me as much as you'd like."

Emolga's gaze did not waver, but neither did Rai's and eventually the Electric type's body went limp, eyes drooping in all consuming fatigue.

"The nearest Pokémon Center is this way," Kimiko said, offering up the Pokénav for reference.

Raimundo nodded, pushing himself to his feet, still clutching Emolga in his arms. For its part, the abused Pokémon watched the trainer for as long as it could. The image of the human's determined face the last thing it saw before the world faded into darkness.

Emolga jolted awake to the beeping of monitors and the smell of medicine. He looked around curiously as the memories flooded back. The Onyx. The Battle. The _failure_. He glared at the sheets, paws clenching around them. Another memory came to mind after a moment.

That trainer.

Emolga glanced about cautiously for the boy. He'd never trusted humans in his life- they were a crutch for weak Pokémon that had to be forced to battle- but this one was strong and…

Emolga shook its head, banishing such thoughts. He didn't need humans- a _trainer_. He could battle all on his own and…

The vision of being thrust to the ground, rocks crushing, suffocated by the dust sprang to the forefront and Emolga flinched, eyes widening as it played crystal clear in front of his eyes.

He was broken out of the stupor by the click of the door being pushed open. He bared his teeth, cheeks sparking at the unfamiliar human that entered. He smelled of ground and rock and was not to be trusted.

But then came the _Trainer_ and Emolga eased slightly. He was followed by two more, a girl who radiated heat and a small boy whose head resembled an Oran berry in shape and a Sitrus berry in color. The Trainer was obviously the most capable of the four, he decided quickly, unsure where the thought had come from.

The girl spoke first. "You're looking better," she said and Emolga rolled his eyes.

"_It's a hospital, __**of course**__ I'm looking better." _

Oran boy did not seem much better. "Oh yes, you seem much healthier than when we brought you here!"

"It is a hospital, Omi," said the Trainer and Emolga perked. Finally, _sense_.

"Ah shoot, Omi's just sayin' so cause you were _so_ worried Rai," said the one with the hat and earth smell.

"I was not _worried_ okay? Rock types just freak me out…" The Trainer crossed his arms and Emolga could very certainly sympathize.

"Regardless…" began the girl, turning back to the bed. "We just wanted to check to make sure you were okay after all that." She flapped about in an unnecessary gesture and Emolga cocked a brow.

"Oh yes! We must return to our journey to chronicle every Pokémon across the regions! We hope you are at full strength once again soon, my friend!" Oran boy headed towards the door and the others followed. "Goodbye!"

Emolga stared after the four, catching the Trainer's eye as the door swung closed. Emolga fought the feeling of separation, folding his arms across his furry chest and concentrating on the wall.

He did not need a trainer.

The trail stretched on forever and the monks were once again setting off upon it.

"I wonder what'll happen to it now," Kimiko wondered aloud. "I mean, how'd it even get to that chasm in the first place?"

"A very valid question Kimiko!" Omi said, tapping his chin in thought. "Perhaps it got lost and flew there by mistake?"

"Nah," Rai shook his head, arms tucked into his pockets. "It was training."

Clay scratched at his head. "How'd ya figure 'at?"

"I dunno. I could just… tell, I guess."

The others shrugged, knowing Raimundo well enough to know that his battling style of relying on gut instinct also translated to his life philosophy.

"Emol!"

All stopping in their tracks, the monks turned to find the small yellow and black Pokémon soaring toward them, determination etched onto its features. It landed at Raimundo's feet, glaring up at him with fervor. "Emo! Emolga! Emolga ga!" it said, matter of fact.

The Flying specialist blinked, then grinned. "And here I was beginning to think you didn't like me!"

Reaching into his pocket and coming back out with a Pokéball, Rai tossed it high into the air.

Emolga grinned at the challenge, taking off with a cloud of dust in its tracks to peak, touch the Pokéball, and be sucked inside with complaint.

Rai caught the ball on its travel back to earth and watched with satisfaction and it pinged in his hand.

"Welcome to the team..."

* * *

Basically my Xiaolin!Pokemon headcanon of how Rai would catch his Emolga put into story form. I'm pretty rusty though and it shows. Anyways, hope that if anyone happens to stumble onto this, that you enjoyed it.


End file.
